Little Wishes
by misskrum
Summary: She was his queen, for good. TRGW's drabble collection
1. My Own

**Drabble Collection**

**Title:** Little Wishes  
**Summary:** She was his queen, for good.

* * *

**1****st**** drabble**

**Title**: My Own  
**Summary**: He likes to call her his own. _My own_. The possessive name of beauty.  
**Disclaimer**: Is not mine, you know the deal.  
**Pairing**: Tom Riddle Jr/Ginevra Weasley

* * *

**My Own**  
_by misskrum _

There is no soul for her, him, or whatever you wish to call it.

He has ruined everything that could make her think of it. He has taken what she loved and gave her what he always loved: the luxury, the beauty, and the culture. He never though of what she wanted because it's not vital and _never will be_. The only thing that matters is showing what he could do. And he's God, the new God. He can do anything he wants. He can pick anyone he wants... and he wants her... So, she belongs to him. As long as he's got power, she'll always be his. He knows she is a queen - his queen - and he like it. He likes to call her his own. _My own_: the possessive name of beauty.  
Ginny is the most important person in the world – or is it his world? - and she knows it. She keeps on trying not to be. Ginny knows he can beat anybody, that he's powerful. He knows that, too. He can beat her if he wants. Tom keeps telling himself that she's not that essential, that he could destroy her when he no longer needs her to rule by his side. He's lying; and he knows that, too. He has kept lying because it's easier – for him and for her. Tom can't be thwarted for anyone, not even for the queen.

Then, he looks at her and smiles. It is not a pure or a beautiful smile. It is a cold smile from a man with no heart. He looks at his queen again and he knows that no matter what, she'll always be there, in his castle, in his world... even when she runs away... or cries... or even screams.

* * *

**N/A**: I really, REALLY hope you like *-*


	2. Pieces

**Drabble Collection**

**Title: **Little Wishes  
**Summary: **She was his queen, for good.

* * *

**Previous Drabble: **My Own – Neutral POV  
**Title: **Pieces  
**Summary: **I am pieces. Pieces of what I've never been, pieces of what I will never be.  
**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, you know the deal.  
**Pairing: **Tom Riddle Jr/Ginevra Weasley  
**Warnings: **Ginny's POV

* * *

**Pieces**

_by misskrum_

I don't know myself anymore. I don't feel like myself anymore. I don't understand what I've become. Sometimes, it is just like I'm somebody else, or at least, I'm somebody I've never been before. I think broken glass could be me. When glass breaks, it becomes a large number of pieces. I am pieces. Pieces of what I've never been, pieces of what I will never be.

I need to run away from him, I just can't stand this. He asphyxiates what I was, in the end I just run away; it's my only chance to feel alive. But I wonder, how can he possibly know every step I take? Why does he actually care? I feel him everywhere, I feel his touch, I feel his breath on my skin, but I'll not cry anymore. I can promise that to myself, and to all of them who used to loved me. One piece of me that I've lost used to cry every night for my family. But, what can I do for them if I can't stop crying? It's time to swallow everything. I'll run away, I'll collect my pieces, I'll destroy him. I just need to wait for the right moment, right?

He calls me at night. He touches my face and laughs, seconds after he breaks my soul apart. He tells me that _we're meant to be_, and I freeze. Can a lie become a truth? Can he really mean that?

And then that just hit me. I need to be by his side, for my family, for their lives. And then I realize, I've never been one. And that does not hurt me anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you jana (L)

* * *


	3. Murderer

**Drabble collection**

**Title: **Little Wishes  
**Summary: **She was his queen, for good.

* * *

**Previous Drabble: **Pieces – Ginny's POV  
**Title: **Murderer  
**Summary: **You're a dreamer, Ginevra. Wake up: I'm your reality.  
**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, I wish it was ._.  
**Pairing: **Tom Riddle Jr/Ginevra Weasley  
**Wairings: **Tom's POV

* * *

**Murderer  
**_by misskrum_

She sees me as a murderer. I am a murderer. I've murdered all her dreams; I've murdered all her hope. I don't feel remorse. I don't feel anything at all.

She's got the kind of look that you wish you have to yourself. Luckily for me, I can have anyone I want. I wanted her almost immediately. She was smiling – and I hated that smile immediately, too – she was hugging someone, she was happy. I couldn't understand that, even now I can't.

In the next day, she was at my castle. In my lands, it's my laws. She wasn't smiling… I was. I killed her on that precise moment. What I see now it's just a shadow. She is a memory of what she has lost. She is a doll. My doll. My princess. My queen.

I hate her with my own life. But I need to see her eyes, her hair and her lips. I hate her family, her past, her present and her future. But I'm not sick of her, because inside, she is understandable.

She screamed in the first days, cried on the first month, accepting me since then. Why? Why is she resurrecting? How is that possible? She was dead. I've killed her with my own hands. I've killed her with my wishes. I've killed her with my hatred. But still, she does not do a thing to avoid me. She does not do a _single_ thing. My lips touch her face as I mumble meaningless words at her ear. I don't sense her fear, her hatred or anything like that. She stands still, looking at my eyes, trying to understand me.

Don't be a fool Ginevra. _Just don't_.

But you are. And you will ever be. That's why you're still alive, because you believe on faith, on mankind, on love.

You're a dreamer Ginevra. You're a bloody dreamer, Ginevra. You are my queen, my wife, my darkest desire. You are what I want you to be, my doll. Wake up: I'm your reality.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you Jã, you're an angel (L) HAHAHAH Well, I'm not very good with schedules x_x I'm not very good with this either, but okay HAHAHAH I hope you like it; reviews are love and deeply appreciated (L)


	4. Kill Me

**Drabble collection**

* * *

**Title: **Little Wishes

**Summary: **She was his queen, for good.

* * *

**Previous Drabble: **Murderer – Tom's POV

**Title: **Kill Me

**Summary: **So come on, try to kill me. I'm waiting for your best shot.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, I wish it was ._.

**Pairing: **Tom Riddle Jr./Ginevra Weasley

**Warnings: **Tom's POV

* * *

**Kill Me**

_by misskrum_

You want to kill me, I know. I can let you try because you'll never win. You are not powerful enough. You never were and you'll never be.

Look me in the eye, Ginevra. What do you see? Can you see my strength, my powers or my authority? Can you? Or do you denied that, in order to feel good about yourself? To think you can and will beat me because, for some supernatural power, you are in a higher place than me?

You'll never defeat me like an equal. This time, you don't have your prince charming to come for your rescue. You don't have even a special ability. You have nothing, expect maybe, your conscience.

So I say: Fuck your principles. Fuck your ideas!

Who the fuck do you think you are, Ginevra?

Do you think your bloody ethics can save you from my will?

Do you think _love_ can?

Let me put this to you: you're wrong!

_So come on, try to kill me. I'm waiting for your best shot._

I'm here to watch you fall.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, it's been ages since my last drabble. This one is smaller and it's not beta'd (yet).

Reviews are love and deeply appreciated.


	5. Want Me

**Drabble collection**

**Title: **Little Wishes

**Summary: **She was his queen, for good.

* * *

**Previous Drabble: **Kill Me – Tom's POV

**Title: **Want Me

**Summary: **Want me. Deceive me. Betray me… one final time.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, you know the deal.

**Pairing: **Tom Riddle Jr./Ginevra Weasley

**Warnings: **Ginny's POV

* * *

**Want Me**

_by misskrum_

I don't love you. I don't even _like_ you, devil of mine.

What are you darlin'? My master? My monster? My mistake?

I used to think love could change the world. I was a dreamer. I believe in fairy tales, I believe in you. What does that say about my naivety?

But it was your fault! What could I've done against your will?

Your eyes… I could never, ever, forget those eyes.

I wanted you to want me since the first time I saw your eyes. I wanted you to make my life meaningful, to make me smile, to make me fall in love. And then I thought my dreams came true.

You were never a romantic man, but I thought it was part of you. Every single night I prayed for you! _Love me less, but love me longer_. How stupid is that?

But again, truth be told, you were quite a good actor.

.

I know I won't last longer in your world. I won't be your little queen forever. I saw you looking for someone to replace me with. Eventually you will choose someone, someday. That day could be tomorrow.

So, Tom…

Want me. Deceive me. Betray me… one final time.

* * *

**A/N**: It's been ages, i know...


End file.
